


In Solace

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Multi, OT3, bed sharing, polyship, this OT3 needs a ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Ravus finds some comfort in the wake of his tragic loss.





	In Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short little drabble-y thing centred around this OT3.  
> This is all chocobro-hijinks' fault over on tumblr.  
> Do go check out their art!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be some mistakes.

\---

“You awake?”

Aranea’s soft whisper caught Ravus’ attention, the High Commander turning his head to look at her in the gently lit room.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked, mindful of the young blond snoozing between them.

“Can’t kick the habit of being an early riser.” Ravus sighed. “At least someone’s getting the sleep they want.”

Carefully brushing ash-blond hair from Loqi’s face as he slept away, he did his best not to stir him awake.

Though he was welcomed with open arms and somber faces at the news of his sister’s passing, it didn’t make his loss any easier to digest. Luna was gone, and the Lucian Prince was in no fit state himself. Even the Prince’s advisor had lost something in the fiasco - his eyesight. Ravus wasn’t stupid, he knew the man wasn’t about to regain his sight anytime soon, despite how much Ignis insisted he would. He’d lost his own arm to the ring after all, he knew better than anyone that the Lucian Kings of old didn’t take the ring’s use lightly, particularly to those that sought to harness its power outside of the Lucian bloodline.

“I’m glad the two of you are safe.” He spoke, breaking the silence. “I don’t think I could...take any more loss.”

“I know we can’t replace your sister. But we’re here if you need us.”

Thankful for both Aranea and Loqi’s support, recalling how the youngest had practically clung to him all evening and night, silently shedding a few tears himself in the aftermath, Ravus hoped there was a light at the end of the forsaken dark tunnel he’d spiralled into.

Nothing hurt more than having to hold his sister’s lifeless body in his arms, her unmoving and listless visage being forever burned into his memory. But even with her sacrifice, one she’d so willingly and courageously accepted, Ravus prayed that no others needed to share her same fate... Especially the two he’d remarkably come to love.


End file.
